


Daily writing exercises

by neon_n



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neon_n/pseuds/neon_n
Summary: Things I wrote about FFXIV while doing a timed, daily writing exercise





	Daily writing exercises

The warm summer sun set gently over the sparkling, turquoise waters of La Noscea. Soft waves lapped the shore, cooling the day-baked sands and sending tiny crabs scuttling. Enjoying the last of a rare free day, Sen Silverbloom walked gingerly into the sea, quickly satisfied with only submerging her bare feet and ankles. Her manicured toes curled contentedly around a worn-smooth seashell.

She closed her eyes--thick, black eyelashes standing stark against porcelain skin--and took a deep, mediative breath. A sudden breeze fluttered around Sen's white dress. The summer air caressed her pale legs, inviting her to stay and enjoy the delights of the evening sea.

Sen turned to look back at the housing district. She loved her home with Neon in the Goblet, but the white sand and blue water resonated with her soul. The mountains near Uldah held a rugged charm, better suited for someone delighted by soaring birds of prey and a dry, constant heat. She licked her bottom lip and smiled, the salt tasted so pure and invigorating. Her skin felt sticky from a day spent sweating under an umbrella. It was a pleasant feeling, however, not unlike the sweat built from a day alone with her wife.

"I did the right thing," Sen whispered to the horizon. She hoped for words of reassurance, but her delicate figure stood alone on the shore.

Gripping the hem of her dress, she inhaled sharply and turned away from the sea. She walked with heavy steps, splashing her way to the sand and back to the rows of white stone houses. Sen stopped suddenly in front of a beach-facing, two-story plot. The house contained within the waist-high wooden fence had many weeks of construction before its owners could reside within, but it was not entirely without charm. On the placard just outside the gate, under the plot number, a bold script read:

Sen & Neon's Beach House


End file.
